Amy's Illusion (Sequel to Life will Change)
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Amy's been released from prison and wants to strike down Sonic and Tails. Will Sonic and Tails survive or will Amy get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Illusion

Chapter 1: Amy's true dark side

It had been 6 months since Amy was taken to jail because of Sonic and Tails.

In her cell….

"Once I'm outta here, I'm going to slit their throats," She said mischievously.

"But I'm gonna need some help," Amy thought to herself.

A few hours later, she was now released.

Once released, she went to go find Eggman.

Once at his base, Amy had busted down the door.

"What on earth?" Eggman said.

The smoke clears and Amy shows her face with dark fire in her eyes.

"Why the heck are you here Amy?" Eggman wondered.

"I want some help," Amy said looking angry.

"Go on…." Eggman said looking intrigued.

"I want revenge on Sonic and Tails," Amy said smiling looking evil.

"Hm, and what do I get out of this?" Eggman asked.

"You get Sonic's life," Amy said with dark poisoned fire in her eyes.

"It may be wise working with you Miss Amy," Eggman said liking this idea.

"You'll need some upgrades first," Eggman said.

"You leave my brain intact and I'll follow it," Amy said.

"Very well Amy, working with you may be well worth it." Eggman said smiling.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's gone Physco

Over the next few days, Amy was at Eggman's base upgrading herself.

"You'll kill his soul in this way Miss Amy," Eggman smiled menacingly.

Amy wasn't her normal self anymore, she was now Metal Amy.

Her skin was all metal now, she still had her red dress and her hammer had been upgraded to look like a demonic hammer from another dimension.

"This new body is odd but it'll do," Amy said as her new black eyes looked like they were mini black flames.

"Alright then, go find them and ELIMINATE THEM!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir," She replied as she went hunting down Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile...

"Sonic, when are we getting married?" Tails asked.

"It'll happen when the time feels right my sweet Tails," Sonic said smiling.

Sonic and Tails have been dating for 6 months so far and neither one had enough courage to ask each other the question.

"Sonic then sees out the window Knuckles getting flung back by something.

"Hm, what's that?" Sonic wondered.

Tails then comes to see what Sonic was looking at.

"How could Knuckles be sent flying?" She wondered.

"I dunno but stay here, I don't want you getting hurt," Sonic said as he went to investigate.

2 Minutes later...

Sonic sees Knuckles knocked into a brick wall.

He runs over to see he's knocked out.

"What on earth could've caused this?" He asked himself when his reactions were telling him to move.

He was glad he did cause when he turned around, he sees a metalized Amy ready to kill Sonic right there and now.

Sonic didn't recognize who it was.

"Remember me?" Amy said in a demonic voice.

"A... A ...AMY?!" Sonic yelled in terror.

"Didn't think you recognize me," She said as she swung her new hammer at Sonic.

"What the heck happened to you?" He asked.

"This is what you get for turning me down," She screamed.

Sonic was now in full panic mode and didn't know what to do.

Amy then swings her hammer at Sonic but moves out the way.

Just then, Tails shows up with her sword and slashes Amy's hammer.

"Tails, I told you to stay there," Sonic said.

"And let you have all the fun? No way," Tails replied.

"Oh look it's your little girlfriend, bet she's gonna die too," Amy grinned.

"Uuh Tails-" Sonic said but was then cut off by Tails grabbing him and then flying off with Sonic in her arms.

Amy was stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Don't think you've won yet fox boy," Amy yelled as Tails and Sonic disappeared beyond the clouds.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: The hunt is on

Sonic and Tails had been flying for the last 2 hours and had reached Soleanna.

Tails couldn't fly anymore so they landed there.

Tails pants for breath while Sonic thinks of what to do now.

"Well now, what do we do?" Tails asked as she was catching her breath.

"Hmm, maybe we should ask Princess Elise," Sonic thought.

Tails then agreed and they go to seek advice from Elise.

Meanwhile...

"UGH WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS?!" Amy yelled as she looks al over Station Square for Sonic and Tails.

Eggman then contacts her through an earpiece.

"Amy, get back to the base now, I may have found them," Eggman said excitedly.

"Yes sir," Amy said as she ran to Eggman's base.

10 mins later...

"Alright, Doc where are the bastards?"Amy asked.

"They seem to be heading towards Soleanna," Eggman said looking at his monitor.

"But that's miles away. How am I gonna get there?" Amy wondered.

"That is why you're here, you are getting upgraded," Eggman said excitedly.

Amy then smiles at Eggman menacingly as she steps into a machine.

It looks like a giant block with a bunch of spark pylons around the interior with a chaos emerald powering it.

(And no, not the ones from Mario Oddysey, ANyways:)

"This should help you reach Soleanna faster than running," Eggman said looking at Amy going into the machine.

Amy then starts gaining power and her memory becomes a little faint after the procedure.

She steps out of the machine with jet boots, a spiked ball and chain and a master of Spinball arts.

She looks at Eggman and then flys out to hunt down Sonic and Tails.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Advice from Elise

20 minutes later, Sonic and Tails arrive at Elise's castle.

The guards let them in since they're old friends with her.

The 2 then enter the throne room to find her.

Sonic's eyes meet hers and they smile.

"Been a while hasn't it Sonic?" Elise said happily.

"Yea it has. Look I'd love to catch up on everything but we're kinda in a hurry," Sonic said looking worried.

"Well, what's seems to be the problem this time around?" Elise asked.

"Well it's Amy-" Sonic said but was cut off by Tails.

"SHE'S GONE PHYSCO!" Tails yelled.

Elise's eyes then see the female fox.

"And who might you be?" She asks Tails.

"This is Tails. It's kinda a long story about what happened," Sonic said laughing a bit.

"Oh well sorry I didn't see you there," Elise said.

"It's ok but we really need some help on the whole Amy problem," Tails said worriedly.

"Well, what's Amy like now?" Elise asked.

"Well she's a robot, has a burning passion for our demise, and a blood hammer and ready to kill me especially," Tails said.

"Well, it sounds to me that she's working with Eggman on this one," Elise thought.

"Also, the best thing I can say is to hide from her as much as you can and try and get the chaos emeralds and use them to get Amy back to normal," Elise said.

"Hm, I see," Tails thought.

"Do you know where any of them are?" Sonic asked.

"Well funny you mention that," Elise said as she brought out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks a lot, Elise," Sonic said smiling.

"Anytime my friends," Elise said happily.

"Well we better get looking to find the emeralds," Sonic said as they left the castle.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Quest for the Chaos Emeralds

They left to explore Emerald Coast and Amy was closing in on them.

At Emerald Coast...

"Any luck Tails?" Sonic asked her.

"Nothing yet," Tails said as she kept looking.

She then pulls out her Emerald Hunter device to try and have a better chance to find them.

As soon as she does, she sees and energy reading a little ways away from them.

Above the skies of Emerald Coast...

"Found you 2 at last," Amy said as she looked for an opportunity to strike.

20 minutes later...

Sonic and Tails find the energy reading at it's highest point so they start digging there.

After a few minutes of digging, they find the red Chaos Emerald.

Once out of the 5-foot hole they dug, Amy stood there with her ball and chain in her hands and ready to strike them down.

-Insert Mario Galaxy 1 Daredevil Comet here-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic and Tails," She said eyeing Tails as Tails was getting nervous.

"What do we do?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic then gets an idea.

He then takes out the green Chaos Emerald and said: "Chaos Control!" and he and Tails were out of Amy's sight.

"GODDAMMIT!" She screamed in anger.

Wherever Sonic and Tails landed after using Chaos Control we have no idea but it seemed to be quite far away from Amy.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: The jungle of speed

Sonic and Tails look around to see a bunch of trees and a sign.

It reads: "Entrance to The jungle of speed"

"Jungle of speed?" Tails wondered.

Sonic eyes glow with excitement.

"Speed is fun," Sonic said smiling all happy like.

Tails just looks at Sonic confused like.

Sonic then grabs Tails and they race into the jungle.

10 Mins later of running around...

"This is fun, just me and my girlfriend running around having fun," Sonic said smiling.

"I agree it's fun but why are we here?" Tails wondered.

"Because this is where I warped us," Sonic replied.

"But why?" Tails asked.

"Because they say a Chaos Emerald is somewhere in this place," Sonic replied.

Tails' eyes widen by this and her interest peeks.

"Well we better find it in this place," Tails said as she grabbed Sonic.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Not a Freak

Sonic and Tails were still racing around The Jungle of Speed looking for the Chaos Emerald that was somewhere in the jungle.

"Man, Tails any clue where the emerald is?" Sonic asked for the 20th time in the last hour.

"For the last time, I can't read it's energy," Tails replied fuming from Sonic asking her over and over.

Above the jungle...

"Finally found you fools," Amy mutters as she stands atop one of the many trees in the jungle.

"Well, it's gotta be somewhere in this damn place," Sonic thought.

Just then, Sonic's reactions told him to dodge right and he did.

He then stands back up to see Amy had found them.

"Going somewhere?" She asks speaking rather robotic.

"Amy, can you just leave us alone for once?" Sonic complains.

"I would if you hadn't ditched me for that freak," Amy replies fuming at Sonic's complaint.

Tails then begins to twitch in anger.

"I...I...AM...NOT... A ...FREAK!" Tails screams as she summons her sword along with Sonic's and their armor.

"Tails, you doing ok?" Sonic asks nervously.

"I'll be better when we kill that bitch," Tails replies still in rage from Amy calling her a freak.

"Then come at me," Amy insists.

Sonic didn't have any time to think as Amy came running towards him.

He then blocks Amy's hammer with his sword.

"Excalibur Wind," Sonic says as a giant burst of air sends Amy flying into a tree.

"Crystal Shell," Tails says as crystal barrier forms around her and Sonic.

Amy then gets up from the blast of wind and tried to strike the barrier Tails formed but no effect.

"What the hell is this?" Amy wondered.

"Your time to be dead," Tails says as she sends Amy flying into a stone wall that was near them.

Amy then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Ok, that's enough Tails," Sonic says as Tails then calmed down.

Tails then looks over at Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic and sorry about my anger, I just hate it when people say I'm a freak," Tails apologizes sadly.

"Don't worry, it made you stronger and that helped us out," Sonic replies as he smiled.

Tails then made the armor and swords vanish.

"Where and how are you able to do that?" Sonic asked.

"I programmed our stuff to do that while you were stalling Amy," Tails replied.

"You're always full of surprises Tails, that's what I love about you," Sonic says as they come together and kiss.

Sonic then turns around and sees a temple behind them.

"Well, I guess that ambush really helped," Sonic thought.

"Yea, let's get going," Tails said as she and Sonic raced into the temple.

End of Chapter


End file.
